Download
All links on this page redirect to the approved store-fronts permitted to redistribute WolfQuest. We do not provide any alternative download links nor do we allow contributors to post them; if you are having any problems, please use the official website, its community forum or the WolfQuest:Troubleshooting article for support. Version 2.5.1 Version 2.5.1 is the free version of the full game. It was developed by Minnesota Zoo and Eduweb, and officially released in October 2011. This release contains the deluxe edition, which introduced time, weather and resting! : Get the Game This game differs significantly in comparison to its successor. For assistance with this version, refer to the articles under Category:2.5. Future Development This release of WolfQuest contains the full Amethyst Mountain and Slough Creek episodes. In order for it to remain free to download from the website to install and play for free, 2.5.1 is marked as the final full free release of the game, thus it has not received any updates since funding ran out in 2011. Since their return in 2014, Eduweb's development efforts are focused solely on the premium game. Lexicon As of December 3rd 2015wolfquest.org • Lexicon Chat disabled in WQ 2.5 lexicon was officially disabled in 2.5.1 and below, rendering it defunct (having been completely replaced in later revisions). This decision was met with some backlash as well as pleas to restore it, however, it will not be making a comeback. Nowadays 2.5.1 multiplayer is quieter than what it once was. Those still looking to use it would be wise to plan ahead of time with friends or to schedule appropriately with other players. Those looking to communicate post-closure are encouraged to either use alternative means (forum private messaging or third party instant messengers) to communicate or upgrade to the premium game to benefit from its improvements and ongoing development. Players setting up a new session can no longer determine the chat mode their game will use. Instead, the game randomly defaults to phrase or disabled chat. Version 2.7 and above Version 2.7 (and newer) is the premium version of the game. You can download and install it for free as a trial/demo, but only the full single player Amethyst Mountain episode is playable in this state. Windows and Mac users only have the option to pay a modest fee to buy everything, due to the limited technical support vendors offer for in-app purchases. For tablet users, there is the option of either buying add-ons separately or buying everything for a modest fee. All transactions help support the project, the development of the game and its development team. Disclaimer For your own safety, we also advise against seeking out versions older than 2.5.1. While some screenshots do depict a previous version, we are not permitted to share any installers that were distributed on the WolfQuest website (from past releases) per [[loboLoco|'loboLoco']]'s request. Do not ask. Downloading the game from any unsupported website may present risks such as spyware, viruses, adware, malware or any other form of potentially unwanted/harmful software bundled with the download. In doing so, you understand that this is done entirely at your own risk. The WolfQuest Wiki and WolfQuest Team are not responsible for any damages, including loss of data, compromises in security or instability caused by seeking or running older versions of the game. You have been warned. We reserve the right to remove comments and/or ban contributors for providing content deemed illegal or unsafe with no prior warning. ~[[User:Nightangelwolf|'N'eamara]] 11:57, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Trivia *Be sure to check any system requirements listed before downloading and/or purchasing. You may or may not be entitled to a refund depending on the vendors' terms of service. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Downloads Category:Official Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0 Category:3.1